


Confession (modern!au)[Reiner Braun x Reader]

by Heichou_the_Cleanfreak



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 16:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4529187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heichou_the_Cleanfreak/pseuds/Heichou_the_Cleanfreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I hope you like this fan fiction, I worked hard on it if you hate it please keep it to yourself. Sorry for misspelled words. I'm sorry for it being short.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Confession (modern!au)[Reiner Braun x Reader]

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope you like this fan fiction, I worked hard on it if you hate it please keep it to yourself. Sorry for misspelled words. I'm sorry for it being short.

It was a summer day at college, you didn't have many friends just Bertolt Hoover, Annie Leonhart, and Reiner Braun. Sitting at a table alone daydreaming about your crush Reiner, yes he was your best friend but you wanted to be more than "Just Friends" you wanted him to be all yours. You were snapped out of your thoughts, when someone shouted in your ear. It was Reiner he just sat down in front of you and was laughing at your reaction. "It's not funny!!!" You shouted to him, he calmed down a little and replied "[Name], you don't have to get all mad... Besides it looked like you were in deep thought. What were you thinking about anyway?" You were about to reply when Annie and Bertolt showed up, Annie looked like she was staring into his soul... Bertolt on the other hand was like sweating so much it looked like his sweat was rain. You told them how you felt about Reiner and everytime it was just you and your friends without Reiner you would talk about how to confess to Reiner. There was silence till Annie spoke up "[Name], is there anything you want to ask Reiner?" You, Reiner, and Bertolt looked at Annie. You replied with a whisper and started to play with the hem of your shirt "Yes there is" Reiner looked at you with a smile, and ask "What is it you want to ask me [Nickname]?" You were trying to tell him how you felt but no words were able to leave your mouth. Reiner's smile turned into a concerned look as he saw his friend trying to ask him a question, Bertolt asked "[N-Name] you okay?" You look up with eyes closed and said "I'm fine, so uhh.... Reiner would you.... Uhh... Be my..." You were cut off by a pair of lips, your eyes shot open and you realized that Reiner Braun was kissing you!!! You had butterflies in your stomach, then he pulled away from the kiss and said "Yes" you forgot the question you were going to ask so you asked "Yes, what?" He chuckled and said "I'll be your boyfriend." Those words made you so happy that you had a big huge smile on your face. "Congrats, you two..." Annie said as if she tried to sound excited. Bertolt was happy for his best friends he spoke up and said "I'm happy for the both of you!" You were in thought and came up with a plan for the weekend "Hey, lets go to the movies this weekend!" Annie and Bertolt nodded in agreement, Reiner said "That's a great idea [Name]!" You smiled at his words and replied "I'm excited for the weekend now!"

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing a fan fiction thank you for taking your time to read this! Have a good and fabulous day! Sorry again for it being short.


End file.
